Reassessment
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Or 5 People Who Sort of Realize the Merits of Having Furuichi Takayuki Around.


Note: Hilda's was during the chapter 8 of the manga, Miki's and Himekawa's refer to the volleyball arc and Lamia's refer to chapter 93. Also, for clarification, Oga's was sometime during their middle school days.

* * *

><p>5 People Who Sort of Realize the Merits of Having Furuichi Takayuki Around<p>

* * *

><p>1. Hilda<p>

She doesn't particularly enjoy being kidnapped. The ropes are biting against her skin, and the cold cement is uncomfortably hard. The drugs in her system make it impossible for her to move properly.

To his credit Furuichi isn't panicking nor is he sobbing helplessly as she had expected. In fact he doesn't even flinch when Himekawa points the gun at him.

And when he takes a punch to the face, hard enough to cut his lip the only thing he does is manage a small confident smile and tell her that, "He'll come."

.

.

2. Baby Beel

It is one Saturday afternoon when Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV discovers a threat worse than cicadas. Surely, this event would be recorded in demonic posterity as the courageous encounter of a demon lord with Those Filthy Cockroaches.

"What the hell! Oga, your room is a breeding ground for roaches!" Accounts would mention that aside from his human contractor, another human witness, one named Furuichi Takayuki (also known as That Idiot Furuichi), was also present in the great war against Those Filthy Cockroaches. The masses would surely weep and howl for vengeance when they find out how That Idiot Furuichi left a demon lord in his time of need by running out of the room all the while screaming (curses at Oga).

Historians would surely take note of the imperious glare the demon lord directed at his enemies and at the retreating Idiot Furuichi. Oh, how bravely he shrugged off betrayal!

Historians would also write down how his human contractor groggily got up from his spot on the floor where he was previously lounging, blindly reached for a slipper and attacked Those Filthy Cockroaches.

Historians would describe in gruesome detail how one of Those Filthy Cockroaches flew (flew!) right into the demon lord's right leg. Historians would omit how the demon lord cried loudly like the baby he was. They would write, instead, how the demon lord electrocuted his enemies (and his human contractor) in a valiant display of power.

Future generations would read of how worthy as adversaries Those Filthy Cockroaches were. How they twitched and faked their deaths for a few moments until they have finally surrounded the Beelzebub IV. Demons would read of how the human contractor was felled by Those Filthy Cockroaches (but they won't read that it was actually the electrocution and laziness that rendered him motionless) and that the demon lord was gallantly facing his enemies all on his own.

Assistance comes in the unlikely form of That Idiot Furuichi. He has not betrayed the demon lord but rather, had made a strategic escape to call for reinforcements.

Furuichi furiously shakes the insecticide container and sprays Those Filthy Cockroaches with the force of justice behind him.

Afterwards, he hurls the bottle at Oga with a reminder to, "Clean your fucking room, idiot!"

The annals of demonic history would recognize this moment as the demon lord's revelation that That Idiot Furuichi Could Be Useful Sometimes.

.

.

3. Himekawa Tatsuya

Volleyball practice had just ended and the Red Tails along with Kunieda and Toujou had left. It's just him, Natsume, Kanzaki and Oga. The four of them were lying in the gym floor too exhausted to move. The heat didn't really help matters.

In fact, Himekawa had resigned himself to accepting his fate of sleeping in this dirty place when Oga's annoyingly loud voice dispelled any thought of resting.

"You got the wrong flavor, idiot Furuichi!"

"Shut up and drink, ungrateful bastard!"

He turned his head to the source of the commotion. He vaguely remembers that Oga had asked (or more like demanded) his underling to get him something to drink. And like any good underling Furuichi delivered. He was carrying two plastic bags bearing the name of a convenience store. Oga was already rifling through one of the bags all the while complaining.

"Gah, don't open them all! And don't drink two at once!"

Briefly, Himekawa regrets being too tired to wave his money around and order someone to get him a cold drink.

Himekawa blinks. The heat must be making him hallucinate. Because suddenly there's a sports drink bottle right in front of him.

"Ah, here Himekawa-senpai, I got enough for everyone."

He stares at the retreating figure of Furuichi and recognizes that initiative is an ideal trait for an underling.

.

.

4. Miki Hisaya

Miki has never spoken to him before but there are two things he knows about Furuichi. One, he has really, _really_ good grades. And two, he was a weakling.

When he got to know him better he had to admit that Furuichi-kun was a good friend. But Miki could never really figure out why, out of everybody else, Oga chose him.

It's only three years after that he finally realizes.

"My family moved to Nara, right after the whole thing." Kiriya's words stop him more effectively than any punch.

_I'm such a fool_.

He balls his fists and he can't help but regret all those times that he didn't listen to Furuichi-kun back in middle school.

"Haha, Miki-kun don't worry about him so much. Just trust the idiot. It'll be fine." Furuichi had always said those words so carelessly so he never treated it with the gravitas it clearly deserved.

Three years and he finally realizes his mistake. Three years and he finally knows why Oga and Furuichi were (and still remains to be) such good friends.

It's taken him such a long time, but he supposes it's better late than never.

.

.

5. Lamia

At first she though Furuichi would be nothing more than a nuisance but he was actually sort of helpful. He knows his way around and he clearly knows the right people.

And although she has misgivings about the ludicrous tale he's spinning (seriously, Akumano High School, humans were such idiots) she has to admit that he's quite dependable.

* * *

><p>And 2 People Who Have Always Appreciated Him<p>

* * *

><p>1. Oga Tatsumi<p>

"Hey, you should stay over for dinner, it's kind of late now." Furuichi doesn't take off his eyes on the screen nor does he put down the game controller.

Oga would never admit it to anyone but Furuichi's words catches him off guard for _just_ a tiniest bit and he ends up losing the round.

"HAHAHA! I WIN—"

Oga hits him with his own controller. "That hurts, why you—"

"Let me borrow your phone I'll call my mother."

Furuichi glares at him balefully. "You could've told me that without hitting me."

Oga watches him search for the cordless phone and thinks that this is what feels like to have a friend.

.

.

2. Alein Delon

"Takayuki-kun, welcome back!"

"DON'T GREET PEOPLE WITH THAT LECHEROUS SMILE ON YOUR FACE RIGHT AFTER THEY GET HOME!"

"Ah, Takayuki-kun, I'm so glad you got back safely. I've missed you the whole day. Would you like dinner first, or a bath? Or perhaps… me?"

"GAAAAAAAAH!"


End file.
